Lives Shared Throughout The Ages
by Raspberries-Vanilla
Summary: Certain pairs of lovers were reborn time and time again but one pair would get to start in the stars and end in the stars. The five lives shared by Kirk and McCoy


This short story came from a prompt at st_xi_kink, which were 5 past lives shared by Leonard "Bones" McCoy & James Tiberius Kirk. So I wrote one and it might not be the best but this is a History prompt, and I am a history major…how could I say no! As mentioned before I own nothing, absolutely nothing pertaining to STAR TREK® and anything that is a part of our History. VOILA & ENJOY!

Throughout time, there were certain souls that were reborn as pairs and doomed to have a blessed path that would bring sorrow, love, joy and heartbreak. Certain pairs were reborn time and time again but one pair would get to start in the stars and end in the stars.

* * *

**1) Unknown Moon, 11 Billion Years Ago**

Gold Orb & Blue Orb

Space was vast and dark and silent, the lights of new born stars and galaxies was the most epic light show that the Universe has seen and will see once more when it is for things to be reborn.

There are forces, powerful spirits that control how the Universe in its infancy will form. Creating galaxies and quadrants, belt of icy cold rock from failed planets but would live on longer. Two spirits that have flown together were flying once more through the tiny rocks and stars pulsing with energies that would take many species, many years to understand and to even control.

In a language older than time itself, the two bound themselves to each other to return to their home, although they knew they would be in different forms, and may not remember who they were but would always find each other and have a connection that would shine as bright as any star.

* * *

**2) Ecbatana, Persia, Spring 324 BC**

Hephaistion & Alexander

"_Hephaistion…although you know what I tell you. I must say it again; I praise my father, the great Zeus that he blessed me with you as companion, brother and lover. I give you my heart once more to claim it as thy own_" Alexander whispered into his lover's ear as they lay on the expansive bed in the Emperor's private chamber. Alexander curled into the side of his lover as Hephaistion's fingers glided over the scarred and torn torso belonging to Alexander.

In a gruff but no less softer tone of voice, Hephaistion replied, "_Oh Alexander, we have been through much worse, including your snake mother. She gave you life to meet me as young lads and I thank your father Zeus as well for he keeps our love safe. You say your heart is only mine to claim but I hand my heart to your possession_"

Alexander raised his head to look adoringly at his lover and gently kissed him on the lips.

"_All I know is I trust only you in this world. I've missed you. I need you. It is you I love, Hephaistion. No other"_ Hephaistion smiled sweetly at his lover, his brother, his Emperor and thought carefully before speaking with all the emotions he can muster "_But you're everything I care for. And by the sweet breathe of Aphrodite, we shall be together in death as we are now in life"_

The two men who are dearest in their mortal lives laid peacefully in to the arms of slumber, unaware of how life would go.

* * *

**3) Greenwich Palace, England, January 1516**

Charles Brandon & Henry VIII

Henry was pacing in his private room back and forth like a caged animal. It was times like these that Charles Brandon disliked women of any sort, the King's wife included.

"_Henry, you pace like a wild horse, what was the Queen done now to unnerve you_? "Charles asked his dearest friend, who spun on his heels and started to speak.

"_Katherine is being unreasonable, she wishes to walk around the winter gardens in direct violation of my orders and the order of the Doctor. A winter pregnancy is dangerous and being so close to birth is unnerving. I want a son, I want an heir and she wants love_!" he gruffed out. Charles sighed as he saw his liege gracefully slid into a chaise longue, a gift from Francis I of France.

Charles strutted over to his friend and stood behind him "_My Henry, I hate to see this affect you. My words will bring you comfort, she will grace you with a son, its been told many times to you. She is of good stock and healthy…Loyal heart, let me soothe you_" he said huskily as he allowed his fingers to grace Henry's shoulders and begin to tense out the muscles knotted under the skin, drawing deep growls from Henry.

"_You continue in this matter Charles, we may end up in my bed once more. And as it was said once…_" he said leaning his back, catching Charles' lower lip in suckling kiss, Charles shivered and spoke to him "_If the lion knows its owns strength, no man can control it_". At that moment, the two men shared a fiery kiss before being interrupted by a carrier from Parliament.

"Never a rest as King of England, eh?" Charles joked as the two men left the room.

* * *

**4) Private Residence, Iowa Territory, December 28, 1846**

"_Tiberius Kirkwood, Horatio Coyerson…if you don't get off your horses right now ya supper is gonna freeze!_" Janet Kirkwood hollered from the porch of their new Victorian styled house. The recently married Kirkwood family had invited their old childhood friends, the Coyerson family for a dinner celebrating the entry of Iowa in to the United States. Janet and Christine had attended the same boarding school over in London and had meet up with two pioneer men from old world, wealthy New England families and it was love at first sight.

Tiberius nodded to Horatio and the two raced home on their horses with the game they had hunted, to be stored for the current winter. There was snow on the ground but not enough to stop their love for riding. "Can you believe that our wives are pregnant at the same time! I mean if either of us have a girl or boy, we can push 'em to git married and have no worries 'bout strangers pushing n our territory and home" Tiberius said softly but not withholding his excitement.

Horatio starred at the man who was his best friend and his suedo-lover. They both knew that it was seen as ungodly and unclean but they both knew that love is blind and does not have hate. So they take these times to be with each to have long jaunts in the forest to kiss and make love to each other, to escape the norms. "_I know Tib, I know_" he replied.

So they would play the game of having a wife, farming, raising a family, and living in the good ole United States but they wouldn't do it alone.

* * *

**5) Antarian Royal Palace, Tikva, Antar; Stardate 2260.76**

Captain James T. Kirk and Chief Medical Officer Leonard McCoy removed their hands from the tiny orb that the King held in their hand. And looked at each other and back at the King who smiled at them "_So...the Orb finds you trustworthy and honorable and than so do we. Antar would be proud to join in an alliance with the Federation_!" he declared to his council and to the Federation Ambassador that had joined up with the ship several weeks ago at a Starbase.

The night went on with a celebration that Kirk allowed all crewmembers to participate but to be back on the enterprise by 2400. The ships crew went off to join the fun since they were cooped up in the Enterprise.

"_Jim_" the voice said, startling Kirk from his spot on the veranda of the palace, overlooking the city with its two moons and stars shining bright "_You saw what I saw right? Those...lives…all of them_?" Leonard McCoy asked him, looking uncomfortable in his dress suit, his southern accent pushed to forefront. Bones' eyes glanced towards Kirk's expression ridden blue eyes.

"_Yea Bones…unreal right? Guess, this, well it helps me understand why we've had a close friendship with each other, even though you pushed me away in the first few months. Its fate_" Jim said in wonderment, Kirk knew the friendship with Bones warmed him in ways no one was able too but to discover that they have been friends for centuries made sense. "_You're never gonna get rid of me now you know, its fate for me and you to be a team, together_" he said, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the veranda with him once more.

"Unfucking believable but I agree with you Jim. Seems we are destined for greatness and adventure and interesting times with the people who we were before, ready for the next one?" McCoy asked Jim, using his hand to caress the cheek and jaw of Jim. Jim responded by catching his lips in a kiss, a kiss that was aggressive in nature but nurturing in spirit. "Hell Yeah...Bones…Hell Yeah" he replied as the two continued their kissing before returning to the party, hands held together.


End file.
